1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system including one or more than one image processing server and an image forming apparatus such as a multifunctional digital machine also referred to as MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) which are connected to each other via a network; and an image processing method implemented by the image processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
As well as such an image processing system mentioned above which is configured to make an image forming apparatus perform all image processing operations on image data inputted to the image forming apparatus, there has been a suggested image processing system which is configured to make multiple external image processing servers cooperatively perform their own and different image processing operations on image data inputted to an image forming apparatus (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2004-289500 and No. 2009-129340).
In such an image processing system which makes multiple image processing servers with specific functions cooperatively perform their specific operations individually, an image forming apparatus, whose resources are too limited to perform all image processing operations, does not have to employ a complex structure with the capability to perform all these functions, which is very advantageous.
And recently, there has been another suggested image processing system which provides image processing services of various service suppliers via the Web so that users can select their preferred ones among them and obtain their target image via the Web, just like SaaS (Software as a Service).
Also, there has been yet another suggested system which makes a MFP for example, at a convenience store or a print shop, to execute jobs like making a hard copy of a document, transmitting scanned data, and the like, and process cash or prepaid card transactions for the jobs.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-330253 discloses a system for processing transactions for multiple processing services collectively. And Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-067832 discloses a system for estimating an amount of charge before performing an image forming service, when a mode is selected for the image forming operation. And also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-058462 discloses a system allowing: an estimation server to estimate an amount of charge based on the mode or the like set on a MFP; and a MFP to download a right estimation program from the estimation server.
Generally, a system for charging for a finished image processing service as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2003-067832 and No. 2007-058462 mentioned above is supposed to estimate an amount of charge to confirm with the user before performing the image processing service. However, it is not desirable to allow a difference between the estimated amount and the actual amount. Actually, it is hardly possible to estimate an amount of charge accurately before performing a particular image processing service such as Optical Character Recognition (OCR) or translation, only based on the mode set for the image processing service, just like Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2003-067832 and No. 2007-058462. Therefore, in terms of accuracy, it is desirable to estimate an amount of charge before performing such a particular image processing service, based on the actual number of the target sides of sheets, the actual number of characters, the actual size of document spaces, and the like. In other words, such a system as disclosed in the prior art documents above is required to estimate an amount of charge before performing such a particular image processing service, not based on the mode set for the image processing service, but based on the actual number of the target sides of sheets, the actual number of characters, the actual size of document spaces, and the like.
With a system for making multiple image processing servers cooperatively perform their own image processing services as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications No. 2004-289500 and No. 2009-129340 mentioned above, it takes too long to search for all information of a document image such as number of the target sides of sheets, number of characters, size of document spaces, and the like to estimate an amount of charge, which is a problem.
FIG. 27 illustrates a conventional image processing system in which: an image forming apparatus 300 reads out target image data from a document by its own scanner function; while the image data is transferred to an image processing server A, an image processing server B, and then an image processing server C, in this order, the image processing servers A, B, and C perform different image processing services on the image data subsequently; after all the image processing services, the image forming apparatus 300 receives the image data from the image processing server C and transmit the image data which is converted into a predetermined image file format.
Receiving the image data, the image processing servers A, B, and C estimate an amount of charge for their own image processing services and transfer the image data along with their estimated amounts to the image processing servers B and C, and the image forming apparatus 300, respectively. Receiving the estimated amounts of all the image processing servers from the image processing server C which is in charge of the last image processing service, the image forming apparatus 300 calculates the sum of the estimated amounts of charge, displays the total amount of charge to confirm with the user, and performs transaction processing when the user inserts as much money as the total amount of charge shown on the display, into the transaction processing apparatus.
In such a conventional system, users generally would like to know an amount to be paid as soon as possible, while may suffer from stress if being made waiting too long until the amount appear on the display. Therefore, it is desirable to display an amount of charge for users as soon as possible.
FIG. 28 illustrates another conventional image processing system in which: the image forming apparatus 300 transmits image data to all the image processing servers A, B, and C in a direct manner, and the image processing servers A, B, and C transmit in return their estimated amounts of their own image processing services to the image forming apparatus 300 also in a direct manner. In such a conventional system, the image processing servers sometimes do not perform their own image processing services because image data obtained by an image processing service may be unfavorably converted by the next image processing service, which leads to charging too much or too little because of a difference between the estimated amount and the actual amount.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.